


Start of a family

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Brother!Nick Burkhardt, F/M, Pregnant!Reader, Sister!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Sean x Reader where Reader, Nick’s sister, is dating Sean and tells them Reader is pregnant?





	Start of a family

You had called Sean’s office phone, his cell phone and you didn’t get any answer from him, his cell phone going to voicemail. You made a noise of annoyance as you scrolled through your contacts to find your brothers number, you pressed your thumb down on Nick’s name, holding the phone up to your ears as it began to ring.

You were getting really impatient and Sean not answering his phone was making you feel extremely anxious as well. You stood in the kitchen of Sean’s home tapping your foot against the tiled floor, the pregnancy test on the marble counter with it’s lid on, the test showing that you are indeed pregnant. 

There are however five more in the trash can in the bathroom with the exact same result. You were scared, which is understandable as you and Sean aren’t even engaged yet and haven’t really talked about it or children for that matter, you felt anxious about what Sean would say. 

“Hello? [Y/N]?” Nick asked from the other end, you blinked a little bit once you heard his voice, pushing your worries aside the best you could and cleared your throat as you were brought back to reality.

“Finally” you breathed out, more to yourself, “Nick, hey, listen” you started, pressing your back against the kitchen counter, gripping a hold of the edge tightly in your hand. 

“Okay” Nick replied simply.   
“Where’s Sean?” You asked.   
“He just got back to his office, why?” He questioned, you could tell that your brother is already really concerned about you and you found it sweet. 

“Can you tell him I’m going to dropping by, I need to talk to you two about something important” you told him trying not to let your nervousness show in your voice, “couldn’t you have told him that yourself?” Nick asked with an exasperated sigh, you could hear a slap on Nicks end of the call and you instantly knew that he face-palmed. 

“I would have, If he answered his phones when I called them” you grumbled out as a reply, “okay, okay, I’ll tell him.” Nick said and before you could thank him you he had ended the call, you moved your phone from your ear and pouted, sticking your bottom lip out as you looked down at the screen of your phone.

You took a moment before you threw the test away and get your car keys from where they sat on the little table beside the door, you grabbed a hold of your handbag by the straps quickly off the floor as you pulled the door open and took a step out and closing the door behind yourself quickly before heading down the steps towards your car.

You had taken your time to get to the precinct, just enjoying the calm of the car ride. However once you had parked the car in the parking lot of the precinct the nervousness had came back and this time a lot stronger than before, especially seeing as before you weren’t going to reveal that you’re pregnant to your brother, and boyfriend.

You sat in the drivers seat, your hands on the steering wheel tightly as you stared at the wall in front of you, you had already un-clipped your seat belt, you now just needed to convince yourself to move out of the car- that part is easier said than done, you had started to go through every single scenario about what could happen.

You had been so caught up in your thoughts that you hadn’t even seen Hank appear at your window, until he tapped the knuckles of his fingers against the glass, scaring the hell out of you. You jumped and nearly ended up in the passenger side seat, the keys dropping to the floor as you knocked them out of the ignition. 

“Oh, Jesus, fuck” you yelped out, your hands going to your chest as you turned your head to the window, you slowly reached a hand out and opened the door, giving a quick smile to Hank as you leaned down to pick up the car key that had fallen to the floor of the car. 

“Is everything okay? You’ve been sat in the car staring at the wall for the past five minutes” he told you. “Five minutes?” You asked as you grabbed your handbag and got out the car, Hank quickly moving out the way to let you get out “yeah, five minutes” he replied, chuckling. 

“Good god” you sighed out, closing the door of your car and locked it, the two of you then walked up the steps of the precinct. “Is everything okay?” He asked you, looking at you out the corner of his eyes, “yeah, just thinking about things” you shrugged your shoulders, you didn’t want to say any more about it and Hank seemed to understand that. 

As soon as Hank had opened the doors of the precinct you had called out a quick thanks to him and quickly headed down the hall, into the office space where you instantly walked by Nick, tapping his arm carefully as you walked past him to wards Sean’s office.

Nick watched you walk by him, this was unlike you, you would at least say a quick hello before walking off to find Sean in his office. He got up from his chair, which creaked as he got up and made his way over to the office, as you had told him that you wanted to talk to him as well, he looked over to Hank briefly over his shoulder who gave him a questioning look, to which he gave a half hearted shrug of his shoulders in response.

He stepped into the office, closing the door behind himself, standing with his back to the door to stop anyone from entering. You hadn’t said anything yet because you were waiting for Nick to join you both, but you sat in the chair opposite Sean, who had a concerned look on his face, you hardly ever came down to the precinct and the last time you did it was because a Wesen was trying to kill you. 

He was hoping it wasn’t for the same reason. 

You turned your head to look at your brother, the tiniest hint of a smile on your lips as you turned back around, the two men noticed your shoulders drop, you seemed nervous and tense and it only seemed to be growing the more you sat in silence.

“Is something wrong?” Sean finally asked, when he realised that you weren’t going to speak first. You raised a hand, pressing your lips together “I just need a minute” you mumbled out in a quiet voice, almost too quiet but the two men heard you, both of them exchanging a look for a moment and Nick moved to sit in the other chair, he felt as if this would be something he needed to be sat down for.

The only noise that could be heard from the office with it’s door closed is the muffled sound of the busy offices out side. Another few minutes ticked by as you shifted in the seat, eyeing both of them, Sean had a look of worry on his face, Nick looks very concerned about you.

“Okay” you muttered, leaning back into the chair, dropping the handbag to the floor and then your hands to your lap.

“Is something wrong?” This time Nick asked the question, voice full of concern and worry.

“I don’t know.” You admitted to them with a short, breathy, nervous laugh as you raised a hand and gave your face a gentle rub, Sean tilted his head to the side, he did not like the way you had said those words. “What happened?” Sean asked you as he leaned forwards in his chair, his hand clasped together on the desk in front of him.

“I took a pregnancy test earlier today and found out that I’m pregnant and I’m really scared and really and I have no idea what I’m doing. Can someone please help me” you got out quickly, your voice went from soft and gentle to a very high pitched noise, indicating just how nervous you actually are.

You sucked in a deep breath, silence once more settled over the room as the two men looked at you, their eyes never leaving at all. Nick didn’t know how to respond to that, his mouth opening and closing, he raised a hand with his index finger pointing towards the ceiling as a series of noises escaped his throat.

Sean meanwhile was at a loss for words, staring at you with his green eyes, now that he knew why you were there and why you had tried to call both his office phone and his personal one. He relaxed a lot. His eyes softening as he looked at you sit there anxiously waiting for a reply from someone. Anyone. Either one of them.

A reply would be great right about now, you broke the silence with a nervous laugh as you pushed yourself off the chair grabbing your bag quickly “so…..I’ll……be…off” you said slowly, pointing towards the door with your index fingers.

Sean got up quick from his chair, rounding the table to get to you, you stood stiff and rigid as he wrapped his arms around you carefully. This of course is a lot unlike you, usually you would melt into his touch but at the moment he could understand why you didn’t respond the same way. 

“I’m sorry” he said, knowing that he had upset you by not replying.  
“It’s a lot to take in” Nick finally managed. 

“So?” You breathed out as you slowly leaned into Sean, wrapping your arms around him tightly. “I think it’s great” Nick piped up, making you smile. 

“I’m happy about it” Sean reassured you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, you closed your eyes, leaning onto him more. 

“I was so worried..” you mumbled  
“I know…but we’ll make it work” Sean told you.


End file.
